Data storage systems are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. Some data storage systems include multiple types of storage media. The multiple types of storage media may be co-located or located remotely from one another. For example, the data storage system may be a data storage device (DSD) that includes at least a first memory and a second memory with a finite life. In the case of a solid-state hybrid drive (SSHD), the first memory may be a rotating magnetic disk for storing data, and the second memory may be a non-volatile semiconductor memory (NVSM) such as a solid-state drive (SSD), a flash memory, and/or a NAND memory utilized in addition to the first memory.
Data expected to be utilized again in the relatively near future can be written to and accessed from a discretionary storage such as a cache memory of the NVSM. However, a practical usable life of the NVSM is generally limited to a finite number of program erase cycles (PECs). The practical usable life of the NVSM deteriorates at a faster rate if the cache memory is accessed and written to at a higher frequency. This is particularly undesirable if the practical usable life of the NVSM ends before a certain predetermined time period. The predetermined time period may be, for example, a time period in the specification of a DSD, a warranty time period of the DSD, or any other predetermined expectation of a practical usable life of the NVSM.